1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination of a keypad of a television apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic circuit for detecting the presence of an illumination device and controlling the intensity of a keypad illumination light in a television apparatus.
2. Background Information
Current electronic devices such as televisions utilize a remote control to generate and send commands to the television which the television then performs. All of the features and/or functions of the electronic device are thus accessible through the remote. A problem with remote controls is that they can be misplaced, lost or temporarily unavailable. When the remote is not available, the features and/or functions of the television are not accessible. For this reason, electronic devices such as televisions include buttons, keys or the like on the chassis of the television that provides user access to at least some of the basic features and/or functions of the television. This allows the television to be operated, at least in a limited manner, without the remote. The user buttons or keys are typically provided on a front panel of the television for easy access by the user.
While such user buttons are provided on the television, they may not be easily discernable when there is insufficient ambient light. Further, some user buttons are located behind a panel, door or the like making the ability to see the user buttons and/or read any button labels difficult. Various ambient lighting conditions also hinder the ability to easily discern the user buttons.
It is thus evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a lighting device for illuminating user buttons on a front panel of a television apparatus.
It is further evident from the above discussion that what is needed is a lighting device that provides variable intensity illumination of user buttons on a front panel of a television apparatus.
These needs and others are accomplished through application of the principles of the subject invention and/or as embodied in one or more various forms and/or structures such as are shown and/or described herein.